Connectors for optical fiber cables present unique problems in providing strong mechanical junctions between the cable ends while isolating the optical fiber strands from external loads which stress or break the strands. At the same time the connector must maintain the strands of the adjoining cables in accurately aligned optically efficient junctions. Numerous designs for constructing optical fiber cable connectors have heretofore been proposed. For example, one such connector is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,871,744. The connector disclosed in this patent anchors the outer sheath of the cable by inserting the end of the cable, including the sheath, in a central bore in the rear of the connector and anchoring the sheath by a suitable adhesive. The fiber optic strand is in turn cemented in a sleeve which is mounted in the front of the connector and the fiber is bowed between the end of the sheath and the point where the fiber strand is anchored. Since the fiber strand is bowed after the connector is assembled but before the optical fiber is cemented in place in the sleeve, an external screw is required to provide a lateral force to the optical fiber strand from outside the connector body.